In the Moonlight
by deathpuppet13
Summary: hRemus's transformations have always been a burden for him, but he may learn they aren't so bad


James, Sirius and I were walking to the Shrieking Shack for the full moon. I stumbled along and fell feeling the grass tickle my face before Padfoot hauled me up and was dragging me along. I felt like my body wasn't doing anything and I tried to walk but my feet just got caught on everything. When we got there I sat on the floor and let my eyes slip closed. Padfoot and Prongs always waited until I was beginning to turn to transform. I always warned them not to but since when did they listen to me? I felt my heart pick up and I started to feel like my skin was crawling, it was the first signs of transforming. It intensified and I cried out in pain as my bones started shifting. I felt myself hit the floor and I opened my eyes to see James and Sirius watching. They started to blur as I felt tears prick my eyes, I managed to get out before another stab of pain filled me, "Go! Transform now!" James was snapped out but Sirius stood there and for once the usual look of arrogance was replaced with something else, fear and a hint of shock. The tears burned hot down my face and I felt them pool under my cheek and then all went black.

…

Sirius watched as Remus twisted in pain and cringed at the sound of his cries of pain, he faintly heard Moony say, "Go! Transform now!" he saw James shut the door and then change into his stag form but Sirius couldn't move. He wasn't scared of what Moony was, he was scared of all the pain that he was in, it was bothering him. He had seen Moony change before but now it was almost painful to watch him twist and thrash around while his body turned into the werewolf side of his friend. He froze when Moony abruptly stopped moving. It dawned on Sirius that the transformation was over and here he was standing completely exposed like an idiot. The wolf Remus became loomed over him and raised a paw the razor-sharp claws gleaming in the moonlight. James, in Animagus form, tackled Remus and that gave Sirius the chance to duck under the bed in the room. Sirius prayed that he would be able to stop shaking and Transform properly, whenever he got nervous or scared he had trouble concentrating and it took concentration to do it correctly.

He swore that he heard everything go quiet before the bed was being ripped at by werewolf Remus. Sirius tried to push himself to the back but all that did was trap him further. Remus let out a pained sound and Padfoot saw Prongs jabbing Remus in the ribs. "James! Don't hurt him!" Sirius yelled and in the moment that James looked at Sirius, Remus hit James and James flew and then crumpled to the floor. Sirius took this chance to try and get out of there. Remus lunged at him and Sirius barely got out in time to avoid the scratch that almost grazed his back. He ran as fast as he could dodging tree limbs and then realized he was leading Remus toward the castle, something he promise McGonagall he would never do. He looped around and ran and that's when he saw Remus. Remus was running straight toward him and so Sirius climbed up the nearest tree and jumped to the one next to it. He jumped down and feeling some pain in his ankle rolled, standing and running as fast as he could toward the shack with Remus hot on his heels. He slammed the door to the shack closed and everything seeming in slow-motion Remus burst in and raised his arm. At the last moment he stopped and fell over sideways. James stood behind him, obviously human, having stunned him.

"Change Sirius, and I mean now. That Stunning Charm isn't going to last very long," James said and Sirius shook his head.

"No need, the sun's almost up."

"Sirius, please, you know Remus would be angry at you if you don't," James said. Sirius shook his head and they both could slowly see that the charm was wearing off. Remus wobbly stood and James took off. Sirius stood there and Remus groggily staggered toward him. He raised his arm and Sirius spread his arms with his eyes closed. When he didn't fell claws ripping into his skin he opened his eyes. The wolf in front of him stared and Sirius saw that instead of the flat slits of pupils that the wolf usually had with eerie yellow eyes, were replaced by the soft amber color of Remus's eyes. This had never happened and there were still a few good solid minutes before Remus should turn back. They just stood and then Remus let out a pained sound and he started turning back. He was still standing when he was done and Sirius looked away from his friend's nakedness. Remus swayed and then fell into Sirius's arms.

…

For a moment I was brought out of the darkness not by pain but by something else, my vision startled back into reality and I saw Sirius, arms spread and eyes closed, and felt my arm swung back and ready to strike. I knew by the way my back was curved and the way my feet felt on the floor I was still in my wolf form, but I was in control. Sirius opened his eyes and we stood for a moment and then the pain seared through my body all at once. I let out a cry and I felt the transformation start to happen. I felt like a drunk when I had turned back, I felt hot and tired Sirius turned away and I collapsed. I felt and sensed everything after. Sirius caught me and then fell to the floor. I felt a blanket being draped over me and heard James's voice. "He's gonna be fine, let's go get him some clean clothes and something warm."

"You go, I'll stay with him, just in case he wakes up." That was definitely Sirius.

"Alright, be back in a minute." I felt myself stir and I opened my eyes. I pushed myself up onto my elbows. And then sat back pulling the blanket around me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"You didn't transform," I said a hint of anger in my undertone. "I told you that you guys could only stay if you transformed when I started to." I felt a little of the after-effects of my monthly escapades. I clutched my ribs and tried to breathe evenly. Sirius grabbed my shoulders and looked at me concerned. He was acting weird and I needed to know why. "I'm alright. What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Fawning over every little pain and handicap of my condition. Nothing about this," I gestured vaguely around the room, "has ever bothered you, why should it now?"

"Remus I-" He gave me a chaste kiss but then we heard James coming.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony alright?"

"Ask him yourself Prongsie," Sirius said getting up and walking away. James peeked in and threw my clothes at me.

"Hey Moony, you good?" James asked and I nodded.

"As good as I can be expected Prongs," I said. And pulled on the boxers James had given me. James left to give me some space as I dressed. I pulled on the pants and was buttoning my shirt when my two best friends walked in. I pulled on my favorite red sweater that Sirius had given me a few Christmases ago and then put my robes on top of them. James and Sirius helped me back to the castle. Professor McGonagall was waiting at the doors and she ushered us inside.

"Everyone safe?" she asked. James and Sirius nodded. "Mr. Lupin?" I felt my head spinning so I closed my eyes. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, take Mr. Lupin to the hospital wing."

"No," I said my voice coming out slurred. "I'm okay."

"No arguments Mr. Lupin," she said.

"I'm alright, really," but I guessed by my face that I didn't look too good.

"Please Remus," she said, "If you don't go for you, go for my peace of mind."

I nodded and Padfoot and Prongs dragged me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey took me to a vacant bed and bandaged the wounds I didn't know I had. She helped me get off my warm sweater and laid me in bed. I soon fell asleep and then I woke up and it was morning. Only a few more nights and I would be finished. Maybe the nights of my moonlight adventures wouldn't be so bad anymore.


End file.
